Sickle for Your Thoughts
by tt22123
Summary: Draco catches Harry self harming and takes it upon himself to help, enlisting Snape's help to do so of course. TW- Does contain mention of SH. I do not own any of the characters within nor the original story which are are the work of the fabulous JK Rowling.


"Sickle for your thoughts?" Draco asked as he placed a hand on that of the other, stopping him from pressing the bloody knife into his arm for a fourth time. Muted green eyes flicked up and met the cool grey ones.

"What are you doing here?"

"What is a Slytherin Prefect doing patrolling the Dungeons? I think the better question is what are YOU doing here?"

"Why should I tell you, run out of things to use against me, things to tell the other Slytherins to give them a good laugh? Just go."

"You know, I'm not just going to leave you here bleeding. You can talk to me or I will take you to Professor Snape and he will heal you then you will have to talk to someone else because he will report it to the headmaster. I swear I won't repeat a word to anyone else. No one else has to know, okay? I just want you to talk to me when you want to hurt yourself."

"Why would you help me?"

"Because I understand." Draco whispered as he looked towards his arms. At this point Harry put the knife down behind him and moved his hands to the hem of Draco's sleeves, silently asking for permission before pulling his robe sleeves higher as the blonde nodded to him. As the black material was moved aside Harry saw the beginnings of the silver latticework of scars across the other's forearm, disappearing under the rest of his sleeve. Upon feeling tears falling on his arm, Draco pulled the boy into a tight hug, stroking his back and whispering into his ear. "Hey, it's okay."

"No it's not, you've hurt yourself."

"So have you."

"I deserve it though."

"Of course you don't Little One. Of course you don't."

"I'm a murderer though Dray. I kill people or I get them killed, you should run as far as you can."

"No you aren't, okay? Who do you think you've killed?"

"My parents."

"Killed fighting the Dark Lord."

"Quirrell."

"You just touched him from what I heard, you couldn't have known."

"Cedric."

"Pettigrew."

"Sirius." Draco took a deep breath at the thought of his aunt.

"Bella."

"I almost killed Mr Weasley."

"But instead you saved his life."

"How do you do that?"

"What?"

"Spin everything so it doesn't seem like my fault."

"I'm just telling you how it is. You aren't a murderer."

"Everyone who cares about me dies sooner rather than later."

"Your family are still alive, are they not?"

"That's why I said people who care," Harry whispered as he gripped Draco tighter, hiding his tear-stained face against the other.

"I'm sure they do care."

"Only so much in the fact that they would have to cook for themselves without me. They would have to buy a punch bag if I wasn't there to take that role. They would have to learn how to clean up after themselves. They wouldn't get any money for looking after me. Vernon would have to find a willing person to- that is the only thing they would care about."

"Vernon would have to find a willing person to what Harry? Who's Vernon?"

"My-my uncle."

"What would he need to find a willing person for?"

"No."

"Please Harry."

"To be a warm body." A fresh wave of tears fell from the emerald eyes as he moved away from Draco, shuffling back into the corner of the room. "I doubt he would stoop to kidnapping so they would have to be willing since they won't be stuck under his roof like I was." Draco crawled on his knees towards Harry and placed an hand on Harry's arm. "Don't, don't touch me. I'm-I'm dirty."

"No you're not. You're still Harry, you've just had certain choices taken from you when they shouldn't have been. That doesn't make you dirty though Harry."

"I like men, even after what he did to me, you can't tell me that doesn't make me dirty and a freak."

"You didn't choose to be gay, I know that muggles don't all necessarily like the idea but it is accepted in the wizarding world. Even purebloods don't mind having a gay child as there are potions that mean you can still have children so they are still able to continue the line. That's what my mother is hoping I'LL do, so am I dirty for liking males? Even if you did choose to be gay, you didn't ask for what he did to you, did you? Are you saying that every person who is raped should deny their sexuality?"

"Thank you Dray. I'm sorry for this, it can't be easy for you to watch me do this since you stopped. You have stopped, haven't you!?"

"I last cut during the Christmas holidays so it has been a few months, I only really do it at the manor, school is my escape so I don't need to. Don't get me wrong, sometimes after a bad day the urge is there but then I remember that it could be so much worse so I don't go through with it. It isn't easy for me to watch because you are hurting badly and I am a human, no matter how cold and uncaring my mask is in public as a Malfoy, seeing you like this makes me want to help you, like Sev did for me, not go off and do the same thing. That wouldn't be very helpful."

"Sev?"

"Severus. Snape. Potions master," Draco said as if Harry were merely being stupid.

"Is that what you call him?"

"He's my godfather, we don't permanently stick to the formalities no matter how noble my father claims us to be."

"I didn't know that he was. He helped you?" Draco nodded.

"He'll help you too if you want."

"Why would he?"

"Why-" Draco interupted but Harry continued as if he hadn't.

"He doesn't like me. Dumbledore knows about them and he still sends me back there every year so why would Snape be any different? He'd probably be glad to find out the way my family treats me since he thinks I'm a 'pampered prince'."

"Dumble-Dumbledore knows!?" Harry nodded into Draco's sudden embrace. "Arsehole. I promise you Sev will help if you want. He'd make sure that you don't have to go back to this Vernon-guy. I could even talk to him and make him swear to help before he even knew it was you if you were that worried that he'd happily send you back?"

"It's fine Dray, there's only few days left of term anyway. Besides, I hear Dumbledore is extra adamant this year since I'll be turning 17, the trace'll be lifted and the wards expire so he wants me there for as long as possible."

"No! Harry, please?"

"I'll be fine." Harry sent a sad smile to the boy, not even reaching his eyes as he stood up and walked to the door before turning on the spot once. "Same time tomorrow?"

"Same time tomorrow. Goodnight Little One, sweet dreams."

"Nigh' night Dray."

-

The two teens continued to meet each night for the remainder of term but kept up their appearances in public. Their goodbyes happened on the night before the train to take them home, or back to the Dursley's in Harry's case, and Harry promised he would write to Draco when he could but it might not be often since the Dursley's don't like to hear or see any owls coming and going.

The first week back saw two letters from each teen to the other, Draco sending his raven-coloured owl who never seemed to chirp or make any noise which made it slightly easier for Harry to reply. The beatings were bad but manageable until the night when Vernon and Petunia were told that they would have to leave their home with Harry in for a couple of days. Vernon sweetly asked Petunia to take Dudley out for ice cream to break the news to him and console him. As soon as they left the house he rounded on the boy and knowing that he was in trouble he began to run. Vernon may be slow but he cornered Harry so the boy couldn't escape, especially without his wand. The beating that afternoon was far worse than the others and for the first time that summer he took great pleasure in raping Harry, ripping any smidgen of innocence from him that he may still have had. He was angry so he didn't use any lube or prep the small body at all, just thrust sharply into him and let the blood be the only thing to slick his thrusting as Harry screamed and sobbed into his pillow.

He came suddenly and dropped his weight onto the slight body beneath him, cracking a couple of his ribs as he did so. A couple of minutes later he pulled up and moved away from the teen.

"Disgusting freak," he sneered as he did so, throwing a pair of tatty underwear at the boy to cover up with before the others came home and going off to clean himself up in the shower, confining Harry to the room until they had to leave without any food.

Slowly he pushed himself away from his mattress and slid painfully across the floor until he reached his table where Hedwig's cage sat. He eased himself up and wrote a hurried note, smearing the page with the blood that was quickly leaving him.

'Changed mind. Need help. Bring Snape please. Love you Dray. Harry. X'

He opened Hedwig's cage and with shaky fingers tied the note onto her leg, telling her to fly fast as he gave a quick hug and let her go, a gentle nip to his ear being the only response as he slunk back to his mattress to collapse.

Draco was watching out of his window, waiting for his owl to return with a reply from Harry, unknowing that the boy was unconscious when the bird got there and so wouldn't be replying any time soon. Rather than his own owl, Draco spotted a red and white owl flying nearer, only when she landed on his arm did he realise that the red was blood and whose owl she was. He didn't hesitate to remove the parchment and his own blood froze as he read the 11 words through the smears of red.

He left Hedwig with a food bowl and thanked her for flying true before taking off down the stairs through the manor to the drawing room where Narcissa was sat.

"Mother, I was wondering if I could go to Uncle Sev's quickly, I need his help on the potions assignment and you know I like to get them done early?"

"I'm sure I could help you dear, or your father."

"Please mother, I haven't seen him in weeks?"

"Oh fine, fire call first to see if he minds though."

"Thank you," Draco said as he rushed out of the room.

"And let me know if you stay there for the night-" she called out after her son, knowing the treatment he sometimes got from his father and so was glad he had somewhere he could escape to.

"I will be," he shouted back to her.

The teen returned to his own room with haste but did not heed his mother's words as he threw the floo powder into the summoned flames and practically ran through, almost straight into the raven-haired man.

"Draco?"

"I need your help!" Instantly Snape began to try and roll back Draco's sleeves to see the assumed damage but was batted away. "Not for that, I promised someone I wouldn't if they didn't. I need you to help me help them now though. Please? Bring all sorts of healing potions with you and you can't judge them. Promise?"

"I swear," he stated solemnly as he saw just how panicked his godson was and quickly summoned his healing bag before turning to the teen. He pulled out the portkey he had made at the start of the holidays in case he needed to get to Harry quickly and as soon as Snape took hold of the carved dragon he activated it. It didn't take them right to the boy as they couldn't just appear within the wards so it deposited them in an alley around the corner.

Draco took Severus' hand in his own and began pulling the older male along behind him as fast as he could but felt Snape stop as they turned onto Privet Drive.

"Oh tell me we're not- what are we doing here?" Draco rounded on the man with a furious look on his face.

"You swore you wouldn't judge."

"You're right, I'm sorry. Let's go." It was the dead of night when they arrived thanks to the time difference of Malfoy Manor so the inhabitants were all asleep other than one who was still passed out with a black bird nuzzling his cheek to gain a reaction. Severus unlocked the door silently and they both moved upstairs to where they assumed the boys bedroom to be, skipping past the locked room unthinking that that would be his until they had quietly checked all of the others. Once again the door was unlocked and they both hurried in when they saw they boy lying on a bare mattress with blood drying in a pool around him, still slowly trickling from a couple of deep buckle marks on his back.

Draco closed the door and rushed to the other side of the room to cup the boy's cheek and begin trying to gain a reaction while Snape cast a diagnostic charm and started to heal the still growing list of injuries the teen had sustained. Seeming unhealthily skinny from the lack of food he'd had since returning, yet the severe malnourishment was one of the least pressing things that the was wrong.

Once several of his bones had been mended along with the collapsed lung, and the teen had being fed many potions- nutrient potion, three blood replenishing ones, one to prevent infection, and an anti-nausea one, Draco noticed his eyelids beginning to flutter slightly as his breathing became easier. As Severus was applying Essence of Dittany to the boys back (using nearly half a bottle) Harry finally opened his eyes and the tired green looked at the worried face in front of him, Draco practically laying on the floor beside his mattress.

"Dray?"

"It's me, well me and Sev."

"You came."

"Of course I came Little One."

"How are you?"

"I think I'm the one who should be asking that at the moment."

"Wha'ev'r. How are you? Have you-" Harry trailed off but his eyes drifted to Draco's sleeves.

"No, I promised you that I wouldn't. Have you?"

"Told you I wouldn'. Not that you can tell in this state." Draco shot a small, sad smile at Harry.

"Harry, I need you to answer. How are you feeling? Only I want to be gone before your relatives wake up and find us, I don't think that would end well."

"Then go, I'll be fine now, thank you Sir."

"Stupid boy, I wasn't suggesting we leave you here, but I can't move you while you are too badly injured or it will make matters worse. The diagnostic charm I used was a basic one that shows organ problems and broken bones, already the list is staggering but it won't show me anything else wrong so I need you to tell me." Harry looked over his shoulder at the older man but after a few seconds he reverted his gaze back to Draco as tears began to form. Draco raised an eyebrow in questioning causing the boy to drop his gaze in shame as he nodded almost imperceptibly.

"He was raped," Draco supplied to Harry's embarrassment as well as gratitude as he knew he wouldn't have been able to say those words to SNAPE. Instantly the obsidian eyes filled with pain as he looked at the boy, regretting every harsh word he'd ever spewed at him.

"Dry?" Harry wished he still didn't know what that meant as Draco obviously was clueless but he nodded nonetheless. "Is that the only thing wrong still? That will be better to be sorted at my home." Harry painfully rolled over to reveal the small knife wound to his stomach, showing amongst a few other silver scars, the movement causing it to open slightly and more blood to flow which was quickly stopped by Draco putting pressure on the wound while Snape got out the Dittany once more.

"I thought you said you didn't Harry."

"I didn't, He did, apparen'ly it makes it easier when I don' have the strength to fight so every time he wants a body to use he makes the same wound as the blood loss makes me dizzy. Hence the scars, those ones aren't self-inflicted, so no matter what you think of me, I stuck to our promise."

"I'm sorry." Once the wound was healed and another blood replenishing given, alongside a pepper-up potion, Harry visibly relaxed.

"Can you move child? We've got to get outside your wards before I can apperate you back then come back for Draco."

"We still need to be outside the wards but I have the emergency portkey you gave me to your house with me, that'll be safer, won't it?"

"Very wise Dragon. Can you stand then Harry, if not I will carry you?" Harry visibly paled at the thought of being carried so he stood, wincing in pain as silent tears fell, and began to take slow steps whilst leaning heavily on Draco.

"I can do this, let's go."

"If you're in pain let Sev carry you."

"I can do this." Harry gritted his teeth as a fresh round of tears rolled with his next step, easily accepting Snape's support from the other side as they made their way through the house, Harry acquiescing to let Severus lift him down the stairs and then continue doing so as they heard the others stirring above them. "My wand, my things!" Harry gasped as they made it back to the empty alleyway the others had arrived in. Each of them mentally slapping themselves for forgetting the items, Snape the first to arise at a solution.

"Draco, you and Harry portkey back to the Prince Manor and get Harry comfortable in the guest room next to yours. I will return to the house for your things child and then apperate with them all. Where do you keep them?"

"My school things are locked in the cupboard under the stairs. My cloak, wand, and a couple of other things are under a loose floorboard in my bedroom. Underneath the middle of my mattress."

"Very well, look after each other. I will be with you as soon as I can." Snape turned with a billow of his robes and stalking back towards the house, casting a disillusment charm as he did so while Draco held out a chain with a fake potion vial hanging off the metal.

"It's a-"

"Portkey, I know. I've had my fair share of experiences with them." Draco felt bad as he remembered the events of fourth year and the triwizard cup but as soon as Harry held the offered item he said the password and it took them both to the sitting room of Prince Manor. He quickly caught Harry as he began to fall over upon landing and hastily guided him to the room Severus said to set him up in, the boy marvelling in the grandeur of the place as they walked through it.

Once in the guest room, Harry all but collapsed atop the bed, pulling Draco down next to him.

"You alright Little One?"

"'m tired."

"Go to sleep until Sev gets back then. I'll protect you."

"I know, thank you." The room slipped into silence as Harry fell asleep with his head on Draco's stomach and the blonde teen summoned a book to read while he waited, determined to keep his word of protecting Harry even though he knew there was no danger. Almost an hour later Severus appeared again with all of Harry's stuff in hand, placing it quietly on the floor as he spotted the sleeping teen.

"You were ages," he whispered as he looked at the older man.

"Who'd of thought that muggles would be hard to sneak past but his uncle and cousin were so large you couldn't walk passed them in the hallways so I was constantly waiting for them to lumber around out of the way so I could open the doors without being noticed." Draco chuckled slightly at the image of the spy being stumped by two overweight muggles, the movement causing Harry to stir.

"How was he?"

"Tired, he's slept since we got to the bed. He's in more pain than he is letting on though I think."

"Me too Dragon. So how long have you known about his home situation and not told anyone?"

"A few days before the end of term."

"Why didn't you say anything?"

"I told him I wouldn't and he needed someone to trust at that point, I couldn't then go behind his back. Besides apparently Dumbledore knows about what goes on there but sends him back anyway, and he thought you would personally deliver him to them when you found out because of how much you hate him."

"I don't HATE him, I don't particularly LIKE him but I hated his father."

"I know that, but he didn't," Draco whispered combing hair out of Harry's eyes.

"I guess I never gave him any reason to think otherwise. So, a few days before term, what happened, you said you made a promise not to hurt yourself if the other person didn't, I take it from your earlier conversation with him that he was the other person. Did your encounter include that fact?"

"I found him in an empty classroom on patrol in the dungeons. I stopped him from making a fourth cut but was too late to prevent the first three. Once I'd shown him that I understood and he realised that this was something that I wouldn't spread around and use against him, he told me why."

"I'm glad you're helping each other then."

"I told him that I'd wake him when you got back so I guess I should do that now."

"Nah, let him sleep while he can. Call me when he's awake and I'll come heal him then. You realise that he may not want you in the room for that part since it will be more... intimate injuries to heal."

"I know, that's fine Sev, I understand that too."

"You really do seem to be good for each other Dragon, as much as it pains me to admit that of a Gryffindor." Draco smiled at the man's back as he walked out of the room before carefully shifting down the bed until his head was on the pillows while Harry's was on his chest, wrapping an arm tightly around the teen as he shut his own eyes.

When he came to again he noticed Harry had rolled over and was whispering to Snape who had sat on a chair there, having been checking on the teen's and Harry waking up to find him at the door at one point. Deciding to alert them to his awareness Draco arched his back as he stretched his arms and legs out. Harry tensed slightly upon feeling someone moving on the bed behind him but relaxed immediately when he realised it was just Draco.

"Morning sleeping beauty."

"Oh shut up Sev." The man laughed while Harry's eyes widened.

"You know sleeping beauty?"

"Of course. It's no Babbity Rabbity but ol' Sevvykins here is a half blood so he told me the muggle fairytales when I'd stay here so I wasn't always getting the same stories."

"Babbity Rabbity? Is that some sort of illness?"

"What!? Sev have you still got my old books, I need to educate Harry on the classics?"

"They'll all be around here somewhere, the nursery perhaps, that's where your mother made me help everything for any future children or grandchildren she might have."

"Thanks."

"Right, now you're both awake, I have some more healing to do. Harry, do you want Draco to stay or go?" Harry turned back over with a wince and began to whisper to the boy in a hushed conversation.

"What do you want to do?"

"I am happy to do whichever you choose."

"Can you- can you stay but don't- don't look? Just lay and talk with me while he's - while he's healing me."

"If that's what you want, that is what I shall do."

"Thanks Dray." He sent Harry a smile before helping him turn onto his stomach and looked at Severus without causing himself any pain.

"Can he stay Sir?"

"Of course. You can call me by my given name while you're here."

"Thanks, but for this, I'd rather have the detachment, makes it easier to think that you are just a random healer rather than my potions professor."

"Very well. Are you ready?

"Just do it." As Snape stood Harry turned his head back towards Draco who shuffled closer and put a hand on Harry's cheek as if shielding him from what was happening.

"Right, to begin with I'm going to cast a more complex diagnostic, then fix what I can with spells, finally there is a paste."

"Okay." Harry put on a brave façade but internally he wanted to die of embarrassment and was pretty sure at that moment that it was actually possible to do so.

Draco felt a hand on his ankle so looked back at his godfather who mouthed something to him, 'distract him'.

"Hey Harry, look at me. What do you want to do for your birthday? That's soon, isn't it?"

"Nothing, I've never had a birthday before, unless you count being giving a longer list of chores than usual. I think the Weasley's were going to do something as it is my 17th birthday although they seem to think it's a big deal to celebrate any birthday and they were collecting me from my relatives house. Don't know what's happening anymore."

"We should do something together if you want. When is it anyway, 30th?"

"31st, close though."

"Cut me some slack, I've been your enemy for the last six years, one day off is still pretty good."

"I said you were close. I'm glad you don't know it. Seems most everyone else in the wizarding world knows my birthday, they know things about me before I know them sometimes. It's horrible with everyone knowing everything about your life except when it matters."

"People are idiots, except me. Well, and Sev I suppose I should add before he hexes me for calling him an idiot. He is a particular fiend when it comes to the tickling charm," Draco added in a stage whisper so Sev could hear it unlike the rest of their conversation, making him smirk and Harry laugh slightly.

"Best not get on his wrong side then. A detention cleaning cauldrons is easy and rather pleasant actually when you can just get into a familiar pattern. Umbitch was far worse in one detention than all my potions' ones combined."

"What was your detention with Umbridge then?" Harry lifted an arm from by his side and turned it so Draco could see his hand.

"Black Quill."

"SHE WHAT!?" Draco shouted causing Harry to flinch back suddenly. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you," he whispered as he began caressing the boy's cheek to comfort him. "How long for?"

"Few hours each detention."

"How often?"

"At least twice a week, sometimes everyday for a week at a time. Guess I just really annoyed her. She didn't like me saying that Volde-"

"Stop!" Snape shouted.

"Fear of the name only increases fear of the thing itself Sir."

"Very wise Harry but now that word will bring down a place's wards and summon Death Eaters to it. Those who will say his name are his enemies."

"Oh. Sorry Sir. Aren't you exempt being a Death Eater yourself though?"

"I'm a spy."

"I know but he doesn't, does he?"

"He won't later today. Even so, we do not use his name, if we or anyone in our house does, then he knows there is a traitor there."

"Oh, sorry."

"It's alright, you didn't know. You and Dumbledore were the only ones to use his name." The room reverted back into silence for a couple of minutes before Draco returned to their conversation, hushing his voice once more.

"Everyday? But I sometimes delivered you to those detentions." This time it was Harry's turn to be consoling as he practically wiped the panic off Draco's face with a single hand resting on his neck.

"And? I do not blame you, so you shouldn't blame yourself. They were just ordinary detentions with her so why should you have known what was happening in them. As far as I'm aware it was only Gryffindor's that she would use that particular approach with so it isn't like you could have known through other Slytherin's."

"I'm sorry. Why didn't you report it to anyone?"

"I did. I don't know what I was expecting really. Dumbledore knew of my home situation yet he still sent me back every summer because it was safer so why should I have expected anything different from McGonagall. I told her what was being done in the detentions and I was just told to keep my head down. Then when others began to get the same punishment they kept quiet about I because if nothing was being done to help the bloody 'saviour', what help would they be given. It's a messed up system." Before Draco could reply Snape's voice rung out through the room.

"I'm sorry Harry." Before he could question it he felt his bloody boxers being pulled down somewhat and the man touching his torn hole, spreading the paste he assumed somewhere in the very back of his head but he still clenched his eyes shut and tensed his body, teeth grinding against each other. Snape covered the boy back up again as soon as he could but Harry didn't relax. "Draco?" He nodded towards Harry when the blonde looked back at him and he left the room while the boy calmed down.

"It was just Snape. You don't need to worry. He's not going to try anything. He's left the room, it's just you and me. I told you I'd protect you, didn't I? He only did what was needed to heal you and he wishes he didn't have to. Can you open your eyes for me Harry, let me see those emeralds?" Harry shook his head minutely but it was progress in Draco's mind that at least he was listening to him. "Fine, but I want to see the Jade soon, your eyes are like the forest, not the forbidden forest which is all dark and foreboding but a nice wood with the sunlight shining through all the leaves. That's what it feels like, you're the sunlight though, you brought me out of the darkness. Let me do the same for you?" Harry forced himself to look over to Draco and was rewarded by a brilliant smile. "There they are. Thank you."

Harry tentatively shifted closer as if expecting to be rejected but when no rejection came he wrapped his arms around Draco and buried his face against the other boy as he held him tighter. After a couple of minutes he relaxed his hold so it was a loose embrace while looking up at Draco to meet his gaze.

"Thank you for protecting me Dray."

"My pleasure Little One. Now I have a couple of questions about that letter you sent me." Harry gasped loudly at his thoughts.

"How's Hedwig!? Did you send her back?"

"Calm down, of course I didn't. She was covered in blood so I left her in my bedroom with some food and there is water in there as well if she chose to clean herself."

"Thank you, thank you, thank you. I dread to think what would have happened to her if she flew back."

"I wasn't going to send back the bird who saved you to the place you needed saving from, not when I could come instead. But in your letter, you said you- you loved me?"

"Well, yeah, I- I wasn't sure if- if you'd actually come or if you would make it in time. I was losing blood so quickly I was sure- sure death would follow soon afterwards. I didn't want to die without- without you knowing that. I'm sorry, I know I'm disgusting and used while your perfect but I didn't think we would ever be having this conversation."

"I will always come when you need help. Always. You are not disgusting Harry, you never will be, just as I am not perfect. You aren't 'used', you've been raped. Got it?" Harry nodded and looked away. "And Harry?" Green eyes flicked back up. "Love you too Little One."

Harry's answering smile was almost blindingly bright as he nuzzled back into Draco's neck.

"You're amazing Dray."

"I'm really not. How are you now? Any pain still?"

"I'm fine."

"I'm not buying any caca, I want the truth."

"My body's achy and sore in places but I'm a lot better." Harry's stomach chose that moment to rumble loudly. "-and kinda hungry I guess."

"Do you want me to go grab some food or do you want to come with?"

"I wanna- I wanna come with but I may need help and I don't want to put you out."

"Up you get then, let's go." Draco stood and walked round to the other side of the bed once he cracked his spine, standing ready for if Harry needed support. He slowly shifted and stood, holding Draco's shoulder as he gained his balance for taking a few shaky steps to the door.

"I'm sorry for this Dray."

"What?"

"Asking for you to get me, and making you help me now."

"Oi, I told you I'd protect you, I meant it. Understand?" Harry nodded as he took Draco's hand in his own and gave it a quick squeeze.

"Lead the way." The two teens walked slowly down the stairs to the kitchen and Draco deposited Harry at the table as he went round and looked in each of the cupboards to see what he could find. Settling on fruit first he pulled out a selection, placing it all into a bowl before placing it in front of Harry.

He sat next to the other teen asking about other foods he'd found while plucking the occasional strawberry. Having gotten used to eating very little over the past month he didn't think he could keep anything down after eating all of the fruit (with Draco's help) but was more than happy to wait for Draco to grab something else. Once he ate the bowl of porridge and honey he whipped up, minus the few spoonfuls that Harry stole, the two began to make their way back to his room. Bumping into the man as they left the kitchen.

"Don't tell me you attempted cooking again Draco, I wouldn't mind if you cleaned up after yourself."

"I did, and no I didn't. Enjoy." Draco tugged Harry quickly away as Snape's eyes widen and he nervously approached the doorway.

"Brat! It's spotless!"

"I know but I was put on this earth to make your life an inconvenience," called the teen just as they got to the bottom of the stairs, Harry feeling dizzy just looking up at them all. "You alright there Little One?" Harry made a noncommittal noise without taking his eyes off the stairs. Following his gaze Draco whispered, "hold on", before swiping Harry off his feet and into his arms making the other let out a surprised yelp as he wrapped his arms around Draco's neck.

"Did I see a library on our way down?"

"Yes, it's Sev's pride and joy. Do you want to go there?"

"Will he mind?"

"Nah, as long as you don't go destroying everything."

"I won't even touch anything, I just find libraries comforting, to be surrounded by books, they don't hurt you."

"You can read the books."

"No point. I haven't got my glasses so I can't see anything anyway."

"Harry, why didn't you say anything? I knew there was something different but I couldn't tell what. How bad are your eyes?"

"Well I can see you, most everything else is incredibly blurry."

"Sev might have picked them up when he got your stuff."

"Doubtful, they were crushed and then thrown out weeks ago."

"I'll take you to the library then go inform Sev and he'll see what he can do, then I'll come straight back, okay?"

"I don't want to burden him anymore than I already have. That's why I've not said anything sooner." Harry looked away from the other and to the blurred patterns on the carpet.

"Hey, he won't see it as a burden. Tell you what how about when I get back we just sit and chat, or I can read something to you. I COULD FIND MY OLD FAIRYTALE BOOK!"

"That sounds good to me. We'll have to see what muggle stories I can add to your repertoire." Draco carried Harry all the way to the library and placed him in one of the tall wingback chairs before leaving with the promise of being quick.

"Sev? Can you do me a favour?"

"The last favour you asked me for is still going on. What do you want now?"

"I can find somewhere else for he and I to go if it's a bother."

"I did not mean it like that and you know it Dragon."

"I know, sorry."

"What can I do for you then?"

"It's for Harry actually." Draco stated testing the waters and continued when he saw Severus getting impatient with him. "His glasses were broken a few weeks ago and he hasn't been able to see since. It seems really bad." Severus cursed his stupidity for not noticing the missing glasses sooner.

"Why didn't he say anything?"

"He feels he is a burden by being here and he didn't want to complain and be a bigger problem for you."

"He's not a burden!"

"I've told him that you wouldn't think him so but I don't know if he believed me. Can you also find my old book, we're in the library?"

"Very well, I will find your book then come see you to perform the spell needed, I'll head into Diagon later this afternoon with the results and pick him up a new pair and some clothes to wear. Will the two of you be alright by yourselves? I still want a house to return to after all."

"We'll be fine Sev, I'll look after him. We'll mostly be in the library telling one another stories the entire time."

"Very well. I'll be in soon. Just have to find a book first it seems."

"Thanks Sev," Draco said as he left the room, quickly running back up to the library. He paused slightly when Harry wasn't in the chair but soon spotted the other teen lead on the floor, eyes closed as he faced the ceiling. "You awake Little One?" Draco whispered as he walked closer to the other.

"Waiting for you Drake. No point in looking around, it's all too far to focus so it just leaves me with a headache." Draco led in the floor in the opposite direction but so that his head was next to Harry's, both turning their heads to look at the other.

"What about me, do I give you a headache?"

"Not when you stay near me."

"Guess that's just what I've got to do then," Draco joked but his smile was sincere.

"It would seem that way. What's happening then?"

"Sev's just getting my old books, then performing the spell to find out what glasses you need when he delivers it. We then have reign over the house while he pops into Diagon to get some glasses for you. OH, I should owl mother. Let her know that I won't be home for a little while, if Sev lets me stay anyway."

"As if you have to ask, you know you are always welcome here Dragon. You forgot one thing. In order to keep the spy status I need to go to the Dark Lord and inform him that the wards have fallen as you ran away from home but haven't been found yet although I shall do that once you have both eaten and are protected should anything happen."

"What is going to happen!?"

"He means in case anything happens to him at the meeting. Cruciatus most likely."

"You can't go!"

"I have to Harry, so he doesn't doubt me for not informing him of this. It's crucial for the coming war that we have the advantage which means a spy in his ranks." Harry looked panicked still, "be calm child, all will be fine. I'll make sure of it. After all, I've got a child to take care of indefinitely and another to look after until his parents require him home."

"O-okay."

"Now, I will just find out what glasses I have to get and then I will be gone for a little while. I've brought your book Dragon so the two of you will no doubt be entertained by various children's tales for some reason." Snape began the charm once Harry had sat up and looked straight at the man, collecting the piece of parchment once it was done.

"Is that it?"

"Yep, it doesn't take as long as the muggle alternative."

"Well how long does that take then?"

"You had glasses, surely you know the answer to that?"

"No, they were ones that were found in the trash but I could see somewhat better so I was allowed to keep them. Makes for better housework if your cleaner can see."

"Not any more child. I'll be back with a new pair that work properly for you shortly. Don't ruin my house while I'm gone and look after each other."

"We will," the two boys answered simultaneously before laughing for doing so causing Sev to shake his head in amusement as he walked off with a wave. Once he was gone Draco suddenly rolled over so that he was on his stomach, leaning up slightly so his face hovered over Harry's.

"Be right back, Sev left my book by the door," he whispered before placing a kiss to Harry's nose and moving away with flushed cheeks. When he returned he acted as though he hadn't done anything out of the ordinary and led the same way as Harry so they could both see the pictures.

"snippets from Babbity rabbity. So what did you think, better than muggle stories?" Harry took the book from where Draco was holding it and placed it on the other side of where he lay, rolling over to face the teen, Draco doing the same.

"It was a good story, all about revenge, yes?" Draco nodded. "It's still a very odd name but what can you do about that. It was beautifully written and beautifully read as well." Harry smiled as a pale blush worked its way onto Draco's cheeks for a second time. The raven-haired teen lifted a hand and gently stroked Draco's cheeks with a few fingers. "You look good with a blush Dray. Mess up your hair a little and you've got that 'just shagged' look down to an art." His comments caused the blush to darken considerably mostly from embarrassment but both knew that there was underlying lust as well. Although nothing happened as Sev chose that moment to walk through the door.

"Well, well, well, what did you do to Draco to get him all embarrassed like that?"

"Just teasing him about snogging Pansy, Sir," Harry quickly supplied rather than letting him know the truth of his words.

"Draco kissing Pansy, or any girl for that matter, is news to me. Thought you were playing the other's seeker?"

"I am. That's why he's teasing me for it." The teen's were shocked at just how close Severus came to the truth just by using that phrase.

"Playing the other's seeker?"

"Means I'm gay."

"Oh, like batting for the other team. That's the phrase muggles use."

"Yeah? What's that for?"

"Saying someone is gay?"

"No, no, no. I mean in the wizarding world we say playing the other teams seeker, that's obviously quidditch. So what game do muggles play?"

"Oh, sorry, I don't actually know what game it's for. Could be cricket, baseball, rounders, all sorts. And if you're a switch-hitter it means you play with either hand so you are bisexual, you bat for both teams."

"Muggles are strange."

"Yeah, I guess if you aren't used to that world they are. If you lived there though the wizarding world seems even stranger, especially when you never knew about magic."

"How could a wizard have never known about magic? It's essentially a witch or wizards soul."

"It was never spoken of. Until my eleventh birthday, the day we met actually Draco, I was not even allowed to say the word 'magic' and had been told that my parents were drunks who died in a car crash, that's where I got my scar. I had no clue until that morning what I was."

"They told you Lily died in a car crash!?" Sev exclaimed sadly.

"Yes."

"How dare Tuney belittle your mother's death like that."

"Tuney?"

"Petunia, your aunt."

"No, I know who you meant but no one calls her that except Uncle Vernon."

"It's a childhood nickname I used to use for her, it would anger her to no end and she'd leave us alone. Your mother and I that is."

"I knew you knew dad at school but I didn't realise you were friends with mum."

"It's a long story. How about we get Draco set up here and then I shall tell you all about it?" Harry nodded eagerly. "Very well. Oh, here are your new glasses, try them on for size, I can always get them adjusted if need be. Perfect fit. Can you see now?"

"Yes sir, thank you so much." Harry threw his arms around the potions master and held him tightly for a few seconds before releasing him again.

"I told you to call me Sev while you are here."

"Sorry."

"No problem, I guess you have to break the habit of having to refer to me as Sir. Now, I need you to stay absolutely silent, and out of view of the fireplace, okay?" Harry nodded resolutely before walking to the corner of the room, sinking into it and watching the other two.

"What are we doing Sir?"

"If you are to stay here we will need to inform your mother so she is not all in a tizzy, and you will need to collect some things." Severus threw a pinch of floo powder into the fireplace and called out the destination before both he and Draco put their heads into the fire.

"Ah, Lady Cissy, we were thinking that as it is NEWT's this year Draco could stay for the remainder of the holidays so he can get a head start over some of the other students."

"A whole month!"

"You'll still see him Cissa, I ensure that."

"Is something wrong Draco, has He done something that you haven't told me about?"

"No mother, everything is fine. Just as Sev said, I wanted to get a head start on the other students. Besides, I need to be focused this year and we all know I won't be if I'm thinking about Father and what he has done this time round."

"Very well. I'll miss you though Dragon."

"He'll be right through to collect some of his things Cissa. Farewell."

"Fare thee well Severus." With that the three pulled their heads from each if the fireplaces, ending the call. Severus placed a firm hand on Draco's shoulder before he walked through the still green flames to his own house.

"Come here child." Harry walked over to where the man was sat on the floor with caution, he sat with his knees drawn to his chest to try and protect himself from anything the man might try now they were alone. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine."

"You can talk to me Harry, I will do anything in my power to make sure that you are safe. You don't have to lie to me."

"I'm a bit achy I guess. And confused. I-I don't know what I'm meant to do here."

"I'm afraid you may continue to be achy for a couple of days. What's confusing you?"

"I- you hate me, and up until the last week of term, do did Draco. I don't understand why either of you are helping me. I don't know what you want me to do in return for your help and that scares me. At school I don't have chores and beatings but I have homework and detentions, I don't know what is expected of me while I'm here." Severus pulled the child into his lap and held him tight to his chest while placing a kiss into his hair.

"I don't hate you child, I hated your father, and myself, unfortunately I showed you that hatred. I'm helping you because it is the right thing to do and I want to help you. I do want something in return from you, you're right, I want you to get better. You don't have any chores to do and the only homework is that which you were set for summer. Likewise there will be no punishments like you got from home or school. Understand?" Harry shook his head causing Severus to sigh sadly. "15 years of being treated badly I guess it's understandable you don't trust me. Especially since I was one of those who showed you injustice. I want you to learn to trust in me though Harry, I swear I will never do anything to harm you again. Ever."

"Thanks Sev. I'm sorry you have to go to this meeting tonight."

"Why are you apologising for that?"

"It's because of me that you have to go, that you might get hurt."

"It's not your fault Harry. Why would you think that?"

"It's down to me to kill Him and I haven't yet, therefore that is my fault. And this meeting is to tell him that I left home, is it not? Therefore you wouldn't have to go for him if I had not asked for help."

"If you had not asked for help, you likely would have died. We would forever be left in the control of a madman if you were not alive to stop him. No matter what happens tonight, I will not regret saving you even for a second."

"L-love you Sev."

"And I, you child."


End file.
